In conventional heat exchangers, there have been several proposals to prevent a housing from deforming due to differences is thermal expansion between a core, composed of high temperature fluid channels and low temperature fluid channels, and a housing for accommodating the core (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-273886, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-206067, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-219671).